The Overly Dramatic LIfe of Maximum Ride
by Azn-Wemo
Summary: "Why was I, Maximum Ride, buttkicking warrior doing under Nick Moretti's bed?"Set in an AU where Fang never met the winged flock."It involved me punching him in the face, him showing his wings, a streaking Iggy and the flock.I knew high school was hell."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Really? Do I _really_ have to do this? Unless my birth certificate suddenly claims I'm James Patterson and I suddenly become a 64 year old man, the books ain't mine . . .

*sobs in emo corner*

p.s. This takes place after STWAOES but in an AU where Fang never became part of their flock. Hope you enjoy my story.

Welcome To My Feathery Life

"Max, this is going to be _AWESOME_!"

I winced from Nudge's loud screech. The whole flock was going to school and now we're in a car. A minivan. The five of us. With _Gazzy_.

Oh, jeez.

"Max, you look green," Angel noted.

Dr. Martinez was driving; Iggy was in the passenger seat, begging to drive (_right_, let the blind pyro drive so we could all die dramatically in a major car crash); Gazzy was in the back with the rest of us, connecting with his inner skunk; Nudge was talking a mile a minute, her body squished between me and the window as she told us the latest news about Kim Kardashian; Angel was on my lap, snuggled up against my body.

"I'm not green . . . I'm just not comfortable with this contraption," I said, eyeing critically at the fact how we're all squished together. Did I mention I'm clausaphobic? And let's not forget about my squished wings.

Yes, _wings_.

Jeez, if you hadn't read my books yet then why are you here? Well, I'm not gonna rewind everything so . . .

"Max, stop jittering. The principal of Legion Academy is a close friend of mine so I'm absolutely sure that this school _isn't _going to suddenly whip out some dart guns on you and inject some kind of supernatural venom onto your bloodstream," mom chastised me.

Great. I didn't really think of that until she mentioned that. But I wouldn't let my guard down because apparently, Itex made it possible to make brains - on – a – stick so I wouldn't be surprised if my teacher suddenly whips a machine gun and shooting us.

"Wait! Stop the car!" Iggy shouted suddenly.

Mom braked the car abruptly, our heads banged on the back seats.

"WHAT?" We shouted.

"I just heard some chick talking. Could one of you guys tell me if she's hot or–"

I smacked him.

"Pervs," I muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~whee, don't mind me, just a page break~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was still twitching when we arrived at the principal's office, paranoid as heck.

"We've arranged a guide for you guys, if you don't mind," mom told us.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, wondering what the heck mom and the principal been up to.

Angel chirped sweetly, "That'll be great! Thank you!"

I slumped in my chair, still annoyed. I would rather get hunt down by Erasers than go to school, _again_. And by Erasers, I mean the lupine-human hybrids Itex had cooked up, _not_ the little pink rubbery things on the back of pencils. Jeez, I'm not _that_ crazy.

Principal Thorne faced us, his face pinched and greasy looking. Oh God, I do _not_ have the time to deal with some Severus Snape wannabe.

"So . . . I've been informed that you all have wings."

"Well, _duh_. What do you think these feathery things are? _Pillows_?" I replied snarkily.

His face turned purple. Maximum Ride: 1. Thorne: Zilch.

"You see, there is another student here that _also_ has avian DNA grafted into him."

I perked up. _Finally_. Someone I could beat up. But wait. Bird DNA? Grafted? I swear, if this is another trap laid by Jeb, I won't hesitate to shove this pencil up his –

"Really? This school might not be a dump after all," Iggy said, leaning against his chair, stretching.

Nudge's eyes brightened and I knew what that meant. Nudge Channel.

Gazzy piped up, "What does he look like?"

Yep, I need that information. No way am I going to let some newbie bust down the door of my personal life and corrupt my flock.

"Well –"

"Thorne? Nick is here." Mrs. Olive, the secretary called out from the main entrance.

Thorne straightened his tie and told us, "Ah, yes. You're tour guide is here."

I braced myself for any type of danger that is going to walk through those double doors 'cause if that adolescent boy thinks he could win over my flocks' hearts so easily, well, he's mistaken.

"Nick Moretti? Meet the flock."

And that was when my whole world exploded.

**Note**: So yeah. Do you like? Hate it? Come on. I know I'm not a good writer but tell me. Review and I might add in some Eggy or Fax.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm never gonna own Maximum Ride! Stop rubbing it in my face! **

_**Hello. Sooo . . . why no reviews? *pouts* I can't figure out what you're thinking and well, I can't figure out the plot if you guys don't give me ideas.**_

**Girl of My Dreams – Literally**

(Nick's p.o.v)

_I was flying. Spreading my long, black wings. _

"_Fang!"_

_Who was Fang? Before I could comprehend what was happening, I turned around instantly, as if the girl was calling me._

"_Max, what the heck are you wearing? You look like Paris Hilton."_

_I met eyes with a dirty blonde hair I've never met before. "Max" rolled her chocolate eyes, crossing her arms._

"_Two words. Nudge and Angel," she grumbled._

"_That's three words. Did you lose some of your brain cells under those pounds of chemicals?" I said, smirking._

"_Oh shut up! When did you start talking, anyways? You're supposed to be the 'dark and silent' guy, Fang."_

_I shook my head. I leaned back, still flying. For some reason, I felt as ease, as if I've known her for years. And how'd I know who Nudge and Angel were? This was getting weird._

"_Max" leaned closer, our faces inches apart. I held my breath._

"_Fang?"_

_Without thinking, I slammed into her, holding her in my arms as I was about to –_

"BRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!"

"CRAP!" I shouted, sitting up in my bed, my hair disarray.

I grabbed my raven hair as I looked around my room. I flopped back down on my bed. That dream. It was disturbingly nice and familiar.

I groaned and flipped off my clock before grabbing on some clothes.

I cursed as I struggled to fit my wings through the slits of my t-shirt.

Yes, _wings_.

When I was a baby, a company called Itex had grafted bird DNA into my bloodstream and _voila_! I'm a freak! After ten painful years there, I had escaped. And got arrested. By the po-po.

Luckily, Jonathan Moretti had saved me from those butt-ugly orphanages and adopted me. And now I'm at Legion Academy. A boarding school in North America.

And now I'm some tour guide for a bunch of newbies. How _interesting_. _Not_. For some reason, I'm avoided at my school as if I'm some freak. Well, _duh_. I have _freakin'_ _wings_!

I trudged to the principal's office, hiding my wings under my leather jacket. No need for me to smack someone in the head with my wings. I remember once, I had whapped some unsuspected kid with my heavy wings and he got sent to the hospital. Poor kid. My wings may be feathery but they still do pack a punch.

As I opened the office door, I met face to face with "Max", the girl of my dreams. _Literally. _

"I'm in deep crap." I murmured, staring at her, wondering if she had wings like the "Max" in my dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Oi! Why no reviews? I can't really type this story if none of you review. Seriously, what's the point of favoriting my story if you don't review? Jeez, review, it's like coffee-flavored ice cream to me. And anyways, I don't own Maximum Ride._

**Wait – _what?_**

(Nick's [a.k.a. Fang's] p.o.v.)

I stood in front of the girl of my dreams – _literally_. I rubbed my eyes. I _really_ need to lay off the sleeping pills.

"You must be our tour guide," a six year old girl chirped before enveloping me in a hug.

I looked down at the girl who practically assaulted me. I shifted uncomfortably. Touch feel-y _isn't_ my thing. The little girl pouted as if she could hear my thoughts. Creepy.

"I'm _not_ creepy," she said, her ego wounded.

"I didn't _say _–" Wait, _what_?

"Oops, sorry," she giggled angelically.

"_Angel_," warned "Max", "stop touching random people. Not everyone likes being hugged."

Angel's face fell and for some reason, I didn't like it. I rubbed the back of my neck before squatting down and reaching for the brokenhearted little girl. I picked her up and put her on the side of my hip, feeling a sense of familiarity.

"You don't really talk do you?" Angel observed, tugging a strand of my black hair.

I grunted. Max's eyes narrowed at the sight of Angel being so calm around me and I resisted the urge to smirk.

"Well, Mr. Moretti, I would like to introduce you to the flock," Mr. Thorne said, sweeping his arm across the direction of the newcomers.

Dramatic, much?

"This is Iggy," he pointed to a tall, blind, strawberry blonde haired guy sprawled on a cushion chair, his hands feeling up the chair. Should I be worried that blind guy is feeling up a cushion chair like it's –

"This is Gazzy." An eight year old boy with cowlick hair stared in awe at me, cocking his head to one side.

"This is Nudge." An eleven year old girl flounced up to me, her corkscrew curls bouncing.

"You're really cute . . . for an emo guy," she mused, a smile playing at her lips.

I stared blankly at her. _Emo_? I wasn't emo. Sure, I didn't talk that much but that's going too far.

"And this is –"

"I can talk for myself, _thank you very much_." Max walked up to me, leaning close to my face.

"I'm Max, but to you, it's Ride."

"And what did I do to be honored such a privilege," I said sarcastically.

Iggy bursted out laughing.

"Where were you all my life?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

Max grabbed my by the collar, slamming me against the wall, making me drop Angel to the ground.

"So I'm not the only one who likes it rough, huh?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

_Smack_!

"Did you just punch me?" I yelled.

"Do you want me to do it again to clarify that it was a punch, not a lusty kiss?"

I stared at Max. This infuriating dirty blonde girl of my dreams just punched me. Not that it hurt. I am a man and I cannot break down over a punch . . . especially one made by a girl.

"Max!" Nudge shrieked. "YOU JUST PUNCHED A CUTE GUY IN FRONT OF THE PRINCIPAL AND HE'S OUR TOUR GUIDE! DID I MENTION THE FACT THAT HE'S CUTE?"

"I'm not cute. Cute is unicorns and rainbows and all that crap. I prefer the less degrading term, hot. Don't you agree, _Ride?_" I said, leaning close to Max.

She froze. I tilted my head before heading for the kill . . .

**Hate it? Like it? Come on, tell me. My story needs reviews like people need . . . air? At least three reviews before the end of the month . . . please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR because a) I am a teenaged girl and b) I just don't have the humor.**

**A/N: Okay, so some of you guys are probably mad at me for taking so long to update. Sorry about that. My laptop was thrown to the ground (don't ask) so I have to use this old, slow-as-heck computer. Anyways, don't forget to review! *wink***

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Tour Guide of the Century**

Max's p.o.v.

Okay, recap. I, Maximum Ride, was blackmailed, tortured by High School Musical soundtracks, and was out-voted by my merry band of runaway mutants to go to this so called prestige boarding school. Then was told that there was _another_ bird kid prancing around the campus _and_ met my emo tour guide. And _wait_, there's _more_. I slammed said emo tour guide against the wall and punched him in the face. And now, his face is moving dangerously close to mine's.

"Heard of personal space, emo guy?" I squeaked out.

_God_, what the heck is wring with me? I should be either a) pummeling the daylights out of him or b) rip out his "family jewels" and shove them down his throat so why am I suddenly frozen with no control over my body?

I braced myself for his lips to lock with mine's when . . . he pushed me off. Wait, rewind. _He. Pushed. Me. Off!_ That dude totally played me! I dropped to the ground, landing on my back (Ouch! Dude, careful with the wings, man. I repeat, be careful with my wings!) as he walked around me with a smirk playing on his lips.

He noticed me staring and asked, "What? Did you _honestly_ think I was about to _kiss_ you?"

He shook his head lightly and walked to the office door and leaned against the frame. I glared daggers at him and in response, he looked at me under his lashes, his dark eyes hiding underneath his long bangs, giving off an innocent look.

"Anyways, don't you guys need a tour? I need to get to class, you know." He stated.

I huffed and crossed my arms, fully aware of the fact that I was still on the floor.

"_Mom!_ I can't believe you would let a perverted guy like _him_ give us a tour!" I shouted at Dr. Martinez.

Mom just smiled at me and tilted her head to the flock, indicating that they needed a tour guide and not to be selfish. Or just telling me to bust myself and the flock out of this place and save the world. I decided that saving the world is more amusing than being cooped up in this place. But knowing Angel, Nudge and Gazzy, they would sulk and moan on and on about how I ruined their chances of ever being normal (jeez, I mean, I know fighting to the death with an Eraser isn't normal by human standards but, _still_) and sadly, I've been there and done that already. No need to endure _that_ again. So mustering up my dignity (or at least, what's left of it) I got up and marched over to Mr. Tall, Dark and Silent and stood in front of him.

"Let's get this over with," I muttered, brushing by him.

And no, for all you lovesick teens that live inside romance novels, I did _not_ feel any sparks igniting (or electric currents flowing) between Nick and me when I walked by because a) I hate his guts already and b) the reason _why_ I felt a tiny spark between us was because Iggy was making a _tiny_ bomb that just so happened to explode the second my shoulder touched Nick's . . . I think.

"LET'S GO!" Shouted Angel, grabbing my hand and Nick's, pulling us in tow.

Nudge was standing beside me, babbling a mile a minute about how adoraable Jolie Pitt's children were while Iggy was giving Gazzy a piggyback ride . . . okay, awkward.

"ZOMG! YOU GUYS LOOK LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE!" Nudge shouted at the top of her lungs.

She whizzed around us, squealing how since Angel was in the middle of the two of us, swinging our hands back and forth, Nick and I looked like a married couple with a daughter. Needless to say, there was alot of blushing, gagging and shouting.

"I don't like her," Nick shouted at the same time as I shrieked, "I don't like him!"

Angel just blinked at us with a well, _angelic_ expression on her face as she smiled sweetly at us.

"That's what you guys think _now _but eventually, you'll _both_ end up together_,_" she said, tapping her nose and letting go of our hands to skip ahead. Walking backwards, she said something that made both Nick and I freeze. "The Voice inside my head said so."


	5. The Truth, Maybe?

**Disclaimer: **I, Azn-Wemo, do _not_ own MR.

**A/N:** So…I've been getting fewer reviews than the favoriting and story alerting. *raises eyebrow suspiciously* Care to explain why? People who favorited and alerted this fic didn't review! *pouts* You guys _have_ to at _least_ type three words (ex. I like this or I hate this). But anyways, at least 15 reviews before the end of the next week? ~First 13 reviewers will get a sneak peak of the next chapter~ *wink*

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth, Maybe?<strong>

**Nick's [Fang's] point of view**

Okay, what would you say when a six year old tells you and the infuriating girl of your dreams that you're meant to be together just because the "Voice" in her head said so? For me, it went a little something like this:

"Wh-wha-gah-blah?"

Embarrassing, right? Well, thankfully for _me_, I didn't say some mumbo jumbo like Ma- I mean, _Ride_ did.

"Excus-geh-wha-julb-blah? Dora-the-explorer-the-fudge?"

Alright, I admit it. Our reactions were pretty funny…not that I'd would mention that. I stared at Angel, and wondered if she's in the right school. After what she just said, I am now considering if she's supposed to be in the school for the crazies and the psychopaths. While I'm staring at Angel as if she's Bill Cosby back from the dead with some Kids Meal, Ride slammed herself against the wall to get away from me. Dramatic, much?

"Angel, I don't think you should go around saying things like that," said Max gently (I didn't think that was possible!).

Angel narrowed her eyes, puffed out her cheeks and put her hands on her hips. In the corner of my eyes, I noticed that Nudge girl (what kind of name is _Nudge_? Wait, I can't be talking. They called me _Fang_ at Itex so...) was grinning widely while the guys were watching intently, well, for the blind guy; it was more hearing than seeing.

"Max, you're the one who shouldn't be talking," Angel said, more hurt than angry.

Hold on a minute. _Ride hears a freakin' voice in her head_? I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair. _Calm down, Nick. I'm sure they have a rational explanation for this. Jeez, this can __not__ get any weirder. I think I'm going to drop dead if they tell me they have wings next_. Max got off the wall and took a step closer to Angel.

"_Angel_," she hissed, jerking her head towards my direction before leaning closer to Angel.

She lowered her voice to a point where it's not even capable and hearable for a regular person. Luckily for me, I am not a normal human so I eavesdropped a bit into their conversation.

"…Angel, be careful! It's already bad enough that we're forced to go to a school with people where _another_ avian bird kid goes but now you're telling our emo tour guide about having a voice in your head?"

Okay, Ride just called me emo. That chick is going _down_. I mean, whoa, they know that an avian bird kid (aka, _me_) goes to this school? _Why would the principal tell other students about me_? I thought angrily. _Especially when they're new here!_

"…So do you hear me? We don't know who's working for Itex in this school! We don't want a repeat of Anne, alright?"

I froze when Ride uttered that dreaded word. _Itex_. How could they- unless…no. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _How did they know about this? It's not possible. Jeb told me that all the other avian bird kids had all died. And the other experiments had all died._ I shook my head. This was getting _way_ too out of hand.

Although I was distracted with my thoughts, I could hear Angel arguing softly with Ride. "But Max! My Voice _said_ so! And he's never wrong! Not to mention, Nick already _knows_…sort of. He's _just. Like. Us!_"

Everyone froze. All you could is the deafening silence. Blood was pounding loudly in my ear and I swear I could hear my heartbeat thump abnormally fast (well, for a bird kid, that is) in my chest. My eyes zoomed in on Ride, who was grinding her teeth together while her frame was shaking out of fury.

"_What. Do. You. Mean. Nick. Knows?_" Ride yelled, not caring that I heard.

Iggy whipped his head in my direction (how'd he know I was here?) and glared at me before pinning me to the ground.

"Whoa, there tiger. I don't swing that way," I said jokingly, though it was hard talking when a 110 pound guy is clutching your throat with a grip stronger than Chuck Norris.

He leaned closer to me, icy glacier eyes shooting daggers at me. If looks could kill…

"What does Angel mean when you know about us?" He asked me roughly.

"Dude, I have _no_ idea what you're talking about." I answered, determined to get him off me. "And what kind of name is Iggy, anyways? Do you have a strange fetish with iguanas or something?"

I could see Iggy cracking a bit. His lips were twitching a bit and his eyes had a glint of humor.

"So anyways, dude, could you get off me? Cutting off my air supply here," I said, distractedly, my dark eyes annoyingly glued to Ride.

And there goes the almost-cracking-Iggy.

"I'm serious, Moretti. Who the hell do you think you are? Acting innocent when you could be secretly trying to kill us. For all I know, the door you're leading us to that's right in front of us could be your torture chamber."

_Okay_, the whole flock is a bunch of nutjobs.

"Dude. Calm down. If you didn't notice, the door I was leading you guys to is the Café! Jeez, look at the sign, will ya?" I said, annoyed.

"Oh," Iggy said stupidly.

I rolled my eyes. "Iggy, get off the emo. Let _me_ deal with him," Ride said, her voice crackling with authority.

Frankly, letting her deal with me doesn't sound too good. I heard Angel giggle beside me as that thought flew across my mind. Grudgingly, Iggy got off me (Thank _God_!) and stood up, arms crossed with those damn blue eyes still glaring.

"Look here, _Nick_," Ride said, leaning close to me (did I mention I'm still on the ground?), "I don't trust you. Period. So care to explain why Angel said that you're _just like us_?"

I caught my breath…sort of. I mean, it's kind of hard to breath with a 15 year old teenaged girl is gripping the collar of your shirt. Especially when she's kind of cute. Wait, forget that last part; no need for some mind-reader to hear my embarrassing thoughts. So anyways, I am a teenaged boy here! Raging hormones!

"Ma- _Ride_, I have no idea what you're talking about," I said honestly, looking up at her suspicious brown eyes.

"That's because you haven't showed us your wings," Angel said sweetly.

And cue the cursing.

* * *

><p><strong>So…how do you feel about this chapter? I feel really weird about writing in Fang's point of view since J.P. doesn't really do that. Well…except in <strong>_**Angel**_**. Anyways, I have a question for all of you!**

_**What did you feel/do after reading the book, Angel? I, for one, was so pissed at J.P., I mean, come on! Really, it just **__**had**__** to be Angel! Right after Fang left, too! Urgh! Not to mention Dylan. I know it's not his fault but…I LIVE for FAX so I kind of (*cough* understatement) blew up over the whole Max-totally-kissed-Dylan-in-freakin'-Paris thing.**_

**So anyways…hope you all had a nice day! *wink***


	6. HIs Wings Pack Quite A Punch

**Disclaimer: I, Azn-Wemo of the Century, do **_**not**_** own Maximum Ride. My name doesn't start with a J so…yeah.**

**A/N: Seems like the more I update the less reviews I get and more story alerts, favorite story and author alerts pour into my email…**

* * *

><p><strong>His Wings Pack Quite a Punch<strong>

Max's p.o.v.

Alright, I admit it. I'm losing my touch on the whole take-out-anybody-who-holds-a-threat-to-my-flock thing. It's bad enough that some emo guy is already messing up my life just by walking through the door, but now Angel suddenly claims that said dude have a pair of wings underneath that leather jacket?

"What wings?" Nick asked innocently.

_Too_ _innocently_, I thought suspiciously at the boy.

I cracked my neck and knuckles before walking towards him, Angel behind my every step. My eyes lowered to his back and my fingers twitched to beat him up. I mean, it's been what, 20 minutes since I punched the guy? I needed to get some exercise. I stared him down, waiting for him to flinch and plead for his life. But what did I get in return? A smirk!

That emo guy is _really_ getting on my nerves. He stared at me impassively, waiting for me to back down. I gritted my teeth and put my glare on full blast. Still no flinch. Instead, it made him stare at me even _more_ with those irritating dark eyes. Around me, I could hear Gazzy telling Iggy what was up, Angel was on the balls of her tiny feet and Nudge was surprisingly silent, narrowing her cocoa eyes warily at Nick.

"Look here, _Moretti_," I snarled at Nick, "unless you want your eyeballs ripped out by my toes, then I suggest you tell me what's up with _you_ and your back."

Nick raised an eyebrow at my bluntness. He stepped closer to me, towering over my figure. I resisted the urge to sock him right in the stomach. "I'll tell you what's the deal with me _if_ you tell me why the hell you know about Itex."

If the whole deal with Angel telling me and Nick are going to be love doves and crap didn't cause me to have a panic attack, then this did.

Around me, everyone stiffened while I froze. I could hear my heart pound abnormally loud for my taste, blood rushing through my veins. _How could he know about Itex?_

I stepped closer to him, looking up to meet his eyes. I clenched my fists and struggled to keep calm. "How do you know about Itex," I asked through my gritted teeth.

He looked at me cooly. "I'm not going to tell you unless you tell me why are you associating with those demons."

_Associating? More like beating the living crap out of them,_ I thought, wondering what is _up_ with this guy. I silently debated whether I should A) Knock him out unconscious, stuff him in a closet and put him in chains and interrogate him like in those cop movies or B) Rip his leather jacket off to see if he has a pair of wings attached to him. Though option A sounds tempting, I decided to go with choice B and act like a calm citizen of the United States. In the corner of my eye, I could see Angel giggle at my thoughts while Nudge looked at me curiously.

Alright, Plan Rip-jacket-off-of-emo-tour-guide-of-the-century is in action. On a count of three. One…tw- ah, screw it. Attack!

Before Nick could react, I maneuvered my body around him and stood behind his back before ripping his jacket off to shreds. Well, it _would_ have gone that way if his arms weren't in the sleeves of the jacket. _Fail_. A major fail. So now, I looked like an idiot, tugging on his jacket like a little kid pulling his mom to see a toy store. He turned his head sideways, staring at me in confusion.

"Dang it. Why won't this rip _off_ already," I muttered, still pulling uselessly on the jacket.

"Do you need help, Ride," Nick asked me, angling his body so I could lose my grip and fall to the ground.

"Hebo grhund," I said to the ground, fully aware that I made a face plant.

"Jesus, talking to inanimate objects is the first signs of becoming a mental patient," Nick informed me.

Well, no need to tell him I hear/have a voice in my head…

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not Jesus. Though the resemblance is quite startling," I quipped, sitting up on the ground.

Yeah, I admit. I stole that line from the City of Bones. Sue me. Nick let out a chuckle, distracted by my epicness so I took the chance to tackle him to the ground. The next few seconds was a blur but in the end, I somehow got his jacket off. And guess what? I screamed.

On his back…was a pair of jet black wings. I stared at his back, speechless. Nudge looked over my shoulder and gave a squeak before letting out a stream of sentences. Iggy was confused but was later informed by a shocked Gazzy while Angel was grinning in an _I-told-you-so_ way.

"Holy fudge!" I shrieked before pushing him to the ground.

We rolled around the floor a couple times before he had me in a vice grip. I, the awesome Maximum Ride, was beaten by a boy. Major low. I was on my back, my wings squished on the floor while Nick was hovering above me, panting slightly heavily. His hands were wrapped around my wrists while his dark eyes glared at me.

"So you _are_ working for Itex," we shouted simultaneously at each other.

"What? You lie!" We shouted again for the second time.

"What are you _talking_ about," I asked, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "Aren't you supposed to be in the circle with the Erasers?"

Nick snorted. "They are _not_ in my circle. They're in my square. And I don't even _like_ squares."

I glared at him. "You've _got_ to be kidding me. You think I'm going to trust you? Come _on_. You have freaking _wings_ on your back!"

"So do you. Pot meets kettle."

_Touché. _But still. "For all I know, Itex could've sent you after us."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Me? Against five? That doesn't sound fair. Anyways, what makes _you _so important that they would send _Erasers_ after you?"

I gaped at him. "Are you _stupid_? We're their experiments! They spent _years_ conducting stuff on us! We're the first successful experiments!"

"Me, too. Do you think you're the only one they tortured over the years?" Nick replied smoothly.

I shook my head. "I'm supposed to save the world."

Nick threw his head back in laughter before looking at me again. "I knew you were rude but I didn't know you had a big ego."

I growled at him.

"I mean, this _isn't_ some overdone movie with a superhero in it. Honestly, if you _are_ supposed to save the world, who are the bad guys? The last time I heard, Itex is falling apart slowly. So who are the villains you're supposed to beat up and save the world from?"

I stared at him. He looked down at me, cocking his head to one side. I hate to admit it, but it made him look like a cute puppy. I didn't answer. To be honest, Jeb didn't bother telling me what I'm supposed to do. So now, I'm the idiot.

Sighing, he pulled himself off of me and let me stand up. I stared him down, waiting for him to attack me. Instead, he did something that best friends would do – well, if they had wings, that is. He smacked my face - really hard if you were wondering - with those heavy wings of his.

Okay, the dude known me for like, an hour and we spent 45 minutes of it fighting and yelling and now he's all wacking me in the face with his wings like a long lost friend? I don't get guys.

He stared at me with those dark eyes that either A) Scare the living intestines outta a grown man or B) Melt the insides of a lovesick girl (I'll pick the first one). He tilted his head to the side and jerked it to the direction of the café. Leaving me behind, he walked slowly into the café without a word. The flock scrambled to follow him while I held my guard. _Under no circumstances am I going to trust Nick Moretti. Not now, not ever_.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Thanks for the people who reviewed…it meant a lot to me. At least ten reviews next time? First five will get sneak peek~<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: So yeah, as always, I do not own Maximum Ride. Why? Well, there are plenty reasons why I don't own it. Like A) I'm like twelve (turning thirteen this Saturday!) and B) Well, I'm a girl. **

**A/N: So…for those people who have been reading my fic, I would appreciate it if you review. It would make my day brighter!**

**Anyways, as always, first five reviewers will get a sneak peek of the next chappie! *wink***

***p.s. I'm REALLY sorry for those who I promised to give sneak peeks to. I didn't have the time with camping and going to Canada. But, I'll try to make it up to you! And for those who love Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I am working on a PJO fic. Check it out on my profile. I update that thing about every two weeks.***

* * *

><p><strong>After the Tour<strong>

**[Nick's p.o.v.]**

Alright, after I found out that this new group of students not only have wings but _also_ know about Itex, I almost had a heart attack. Keyword: _almost_. After all, stoic fifteen year olds do _not_ have heart attacks. It's just not manly.

After I had finished giving them a tour of the school, we found ourselves lounging around in the, well, _lounge_ of Sabertooth Hall. So this school is split up into three different "teams" or "halls." The first is Sabertooth Hall, the group I was sorted into, the second is Ravensdale Hall, and the last is Hammerhead Hall. And yes, the names _are_ corny. So you get sorted randomly and each "hall" has their own lounge, sets of bedrooms, bathrooms, dining hall and recreation center underground. Pretty cool if you ask me although it's like the modern version of Harry Potter if you think about it…

"This is so cool!" Squealed that Nudge girl and continued rambling on about how much she _loves_ this school.

I winced. I feel awfully bad for the people who have to endure her endless chatter 24/7. Come to think of it, I wonder how long she would last talking without anyone stopping her…

I let out a mischievous smirk before rearranging my face back again so I could look emotionless before "Max" could ask me what's up. I have _no_ patience whatsoever to deal with her. But anyways, I secretly wonder if Iggy and the Gasman gamble because betting on how long Nudge could last talking without anyone interrupting her could get me a lot of money. And, I am in need of money. It would be awfully embarrassing to ask your foster father for some bucks just so you could buy some food from the Dunkin' Donuts across the street. You know you're broke when you have to use a credit card just to buy a donut there. Awkward.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a bunch of crashing and explosions coming through the entrance to the kitchen on the west wall of the lounge. Max, Nudge and Angel (and I did, too) jumped up from the couch and got into a fighting stance. Looking around the room suspiciously, I did a double take when I didn't see the two pyros anywhere near us. That got me wary.

"Iggy, Gasman…," I said slowly, "where are you guys?"

Max narrowed her eyes in the direction of the smoking kitchen and shouted at the top of her lungs, "BOYS! LOUNGE, NOW!"

Angel and Nudge covered their ears to protect their eardrums as Max shouted once more, this time, with much more fury.

I got up slowly from my fighting stance and watched as the two laughing guys stumbled out from the smoke that covered the whole kitchen. The guys were practically rolling on the floor while Max told them repeatedly to get up before she kick their butts into the next century. By the time they got up staggering, I could have sworn I saw Max pop a vein. I cracked a tiny amused smile at that.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed Angel had trailed behind Max and continued to imitate her while Max started giving a lecture that they are _not_ allowed to bomb any place unless it was necessary.

"But, Max, it _was_ necessary to set off a bomb," Gazzy said defensively – Max quirked an eyebrow at this -, "we were about to die of _boredom_." He finished with a deep exaggerated breath.

Max let out a breath, rubbing her temples as she decided what to do. "Alright, you know what? From now on, for the next week, you boys are not allowed to step foot into the paintball arena, alright?" Max decided finally.

The guys gaped at her.

"Max! It's a _paintball arena! _It's like, like, like taking away our bombs!" Iggy spluttered, eyes widening to plead Max.

Max crossed her arms and huffed. "Well, maybe you should've thought of that _before_ you set the kitchen on fire. Speaking of which," Max turned to me, tapping her chin with her index finger thoughtfully, "how the hell are you supposed to get rid of the flames?"

My eyes widened and I cursed silently underneath my breath. She was right (no matter how bad I didn't want to admit it), how the hell was I supposed to take out the flames? I looked around the room, searching for a fire extinguisher but couldn't find one. I muttered under my breath about stupid classmates and fire safety before lifting up my head, saying happily,

"Well! We have no fire extinguisher. Got any ideas?"

Nudge and Angel froze and turned around to face me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean you got no fire extinguisher?" Nudge shrieked. "I can't believe we're going to die! ZOMG! I didn't even kiss a guy yet! Come on! Justice in the world, people! I _knew_ I should have kissed that insanely cute guy back in Arizona, but _no_, I just had to –"

"You _idiot_! What kind of private boarding school _is this_? God, I _knew_ I should have _never_ step foot in this school!" Max interrupted. "And I can't believe Mom told me to trust _you_!" She jabbed an index finger at my direction.

I was filled with anger as she uttered those words to me. I mean, come _on_, how was I supposed to know some crazy pyros were going to set my kitchen on fire? Who prepares themselves for that kind of stuff? And this girl thinks that it's all _my_ fault?

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa._ How the hell was I supposed to know that a bunch of pyros were planning to blow up my kitchen? And I thought _you_ were the leader of your 'flock' so why didn't _you_ stop them? Don't blame _me_ for your lack of –"

"_Hey_. Don't blame me. They're not little robots that can be controlled, you know. I _let_ them do whatever they want because I trust them." Max said defensively.

"_Trust them_? You trusting them were the cause of this _fire_!" I shouted.

"You, of all people, don't know what it's like to be part of this flock." Max said dangerously. She stepped closer to me with a menacing glare. I shot her a death glare to show her that I wasn't backing down. "You don't know what we've been through _at all_. We _bonded_ over traumatic experiences and because of that, we became a flock. We've been through _everything_ together."

"Here you are, acting all high and mighty, thinking that you're the only one who experienced traumatic events." I snapped. "You have such an insanely huge ego that I'm surprised that you managed to fit through this _building_. I'm tired of you being so _damn_ bossy all the time. Why the hell are you so uptight? Let loose. Have fun! But here you are, blaming _me_ for a fire I didn't make!" At this point, all I could concentrate is making Max understand that the world _doesn't_ revolve around her.

"Why are you pointing out my flaws? You act like you don't have any. And _stop_ it. I'm not blaming you for causing that fire because I _know_ you didn't do it! I'm just asking you why the hell you don't have a freakin' _fire extinguisher_!" She shouted back.

"STOP IT!"

Max and I froze and met Iggy's impatient eyes. "You guys have to _stop_ shouting because _that's_ not helping with our situation with the fire."

"And you act like you had no part in starting that fire," I said, rolling my eyes.

Iggy narrowed his eyes in my direction. "Since when did you start talking so much? The first time I met you, you were so damn quiet, I was wondering if you were even there in the first place."

"_Hey_. I _was_ talking; you were just too busy listening to hear some hot chicks walk by." I countered back.

Iggy was about to reply when we heard a shriek coming from a few feet where we were standing.

"_FUDGE_!"

I whipped around to see Nudge disappearing from the lounge and into the kitchen. What. The. Hell.

"Yo, drama queen! What's happening?" I shouted over the shouting and cursing (_man,_ these kids got potty mouths).

Max coughed (more like _hacked_) from the smoke and shot me a glare under her mess of hair. "When Nudge panics, she turns on one of her powers. More specifically, her magnetic power!"

I groaned. Aw, fudge. I spent the whole school day practically babysitting them and my reward? Saving some magnetic girl who's stuck to a refrigerator. Did I mention the kitchen _is on fire_? I may be the mutant version of Superman but I'm not fireproof.

I cursed under my breath. Rubbing my hands together, I briefly remembered a time back at the Institute.

"_Get Subject 67724." A whitecoat shouted._

_Riley, another whitecoat asked, "The one that keeps biting people?"_

_The whitecoat rolled her eyes. "Yes, him. Go get him."_

_I inched away from the door of the dog crate and bared my teeth at Riley. No way am I going to let them experiment on me again. _

_I let out a curse as Riley pulled me out and pushed me onto the concrete ground. Pain shot up my right leg and I bit back a long string of profanities. Before blacking out, I saw Riley leaned closer to me with a needle._

_When I woke up, I was in the testing room, tied up to a chair by shackles. Behind the unbreakable glass window, I could see a bunch of whitecoats walking around with clipboards and tablets. I narrowed my eyes at them._

"_Alright. Subject 67724, it seems like you adapted to a new power."_

_Half of me pricked my ears at this, the other groaned. It was good having a new power since you have a slightly bigger chance of escaping but it was also a bad thing since that meant more testing._

"_I bet you can manipulate shadows."_

_I rolled my eyes at this and scoffed. This sounds too corny. How the heck am I supposed to use this power?_

_A few minutes however, I was busy stopping animals and whitecoats in their tracks by stepping on their shadows. Turns out, by stepping on their shadows, I could freeze them in their place. I was starting to warm up to this. _

"_Subject 67724 could perhaps evolve and after a few years of training, might be able to manipulate people's bodies as if they are puppets."_

_I hid a smirk as the whitecoat whispered to her colleagues this. She thought that I couldn't hear her from this distance. _

_Manipulating shadows, huh?_

I snapped my eyes open. Now how the hell was I supposed to get to Nudge, using that power? In the corner of my eye, I could see Max fighting the urge to snap open her wings and fly in there to get Nudge.

Letting out a breath, I began to formulate a plan. Hopefully this will work.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it's been weeks since I last updated. I hope you guys aren't mad at me. Oh! I've been working on this original story called <strong>_**Esoteric**_**, and I was hoping that some of my Fanfiction readers might be interested. I posted up two chapters on this website called,** _wattpad_** and my username is "AznWemo" so, yeah. Please check that out. Oh! And if you like Percy Jackson and the Olympians, check out my PJO fic on my profile!**

**And please review if you intend to add this to your favorites list or story alert it, it will make my day brighter! . . . did I mention it's my birthweek? It would be a great present if all of you guys review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello~ I'm going to try to update as much as I can! So please be patient with me, can you? Whew, okay, I just got back from Canada so I'm too tired to proof read this so excuse my grammer.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

***Next thirteen reviewers shall get a sneak peek***

* * *

><p><strong>Screw Superman ( and maybe Batman), Emo Boy to The Rescue<strong>

**[Nick's p.o.v.]**

I stood up dramatically, slowly releasing my wings. I should win a Grammy award for this dramatic scene. The smoke surrounding me and the flames roaring by my side was making this whole thing into a movie. To add to the effects, I flipped my long, inky bangs to the side like Justin Bieber . . . not that I ever paid attention to that Canadian . . . cough.

Max rolled her eyes at me. "Dramatic much?"

I winked at her. "It comes with the package," I gestured to my body.

She fake gagged and I chuckled. Okay, time to be serious, no distractions . . . this is going to be hard.

Crouching down, I quickly darted into the smoking kitchen while mentally cursing Iggy and the Gasman. Shutting my mouth, my dark eyes swept over the room, searching for that chatterbox.

"HEY! Right here!" Nudge shouted.

Alright, so maybe I wasn't that good at locating people during times of distress. So sue me. But bonus points for me for trying to save some magnetic girl stuck to a refrigerator in a kitchen that was set on fire by a fifteen year old and eight year old even though I wasn't fireproof.

I let out a grin that obviously creeped Nudge out. My eyes were trained on her shadow. Taking a deep breath, I did something that I have never done in my whole entire life. Let's hope she won't turn into a burnt marshmallow by the time I save her . . . I think I just jinxed that.

Concentrating on her shadow, I tried to maneuver it to walk towards me so the owner could do the same. You see, it's rather hard to pull a girl _off_ a refrigerator if she was magnetic while you're losing oxygen _really_ fast. A sharp pain ran up my arms as I stiffly pulled the shadow to me.

Of course, I just had to lose my concentration when I realized that Nudge looked funny, like a starfish or something. The shadow was slipping away from my hold. Aw, fudge.

Just when her shadow was out of my grip for my lack of concentration, I took one last pull and next thing you know, the chatterbox came off of the refrigerator and fell on top of me.

"Geyerfferme," I mumbled, pushing her off.

Her stomach was on my mouth and I couldn't exactly breathe right at this moment.

"Oops," she giggled and got off me.

I rolled my eyes and tried standing up. My legs were turning to slush at the toll I took. You see, when you do something that you have never done before, you would get tired after it.

I was really tempted to stay on the ground and sleep to my death but I had a job to do. And since Superman is pretty busy right now to save all of our sorry butts, I had to do all the work by myself.

Nudge was out of juice and I cursed to myself. Slinging her over my shoulder, I crouched down and flew out of the kitchen. Circling above the lounge, I saw Max kicking the kids out of here and through the window. Since I'm a jerk and I don't really know these people, I threw Nudge out the window to let her fly by herself. I mean, she got wings, right? Use them.

When Max and I made sure all of our – oops, _her_ flock members were out of the lounge and out in the air, we were about to fly out along with them when something unexpected happen.

One of the poles collapsed and landed on one of Max's wings. Fates hate us.

"_REALLY_?" Max shouted to the ceiling.

To make matters worse, a large shelf of gigantic books came loose and was flying at Max. Without thinking, I suddenly ran toward her and shielded her with my body, my wings unfurled out as an umbrella over us.

My hands were on her shoulders as I looked down on her, both of us breathing heavily. My legs were either side of her and if we weren't about to die, I would've teased her about it. The energy was leaving my body rapidly and I felt I was about to collapse.

I winced as the books fell on top of me, each weighed a couple pounds (they were used either books used as resource, dictionaries, almanacs or encyclopedias.). If I wasn't so determined, I would've just fall and sleep on Max . . . that sounded really perverted right there.

I felt my eyes go blurry, the air in the lounge leaving very fast. Max looked at me worriedly, reaching up to shake my shoulders.

"Hey, Nick. Don't go to sleep. Do you want to _die_?" She shouted at me.

"Hm?" I slurred out tiredly.

Another book fell on top of my head, finally making me go limp. I felt myself fall on top of Max, my hearing going blurry.

Distantly, I could hear Max shouting my name over and over again. I smirked. She was really dramatic. I was going to wake up later. And then, my vision blacked out and blackness surrounded me, taking me away from a distressed Max.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, sorry for the short chapter. And for the crappy ending. But never fear, the next chapter would come out next Saturday!<strong>

**And a question for all of you :**

_**Who do you support? Fang + Max = FAX or Max + Dylan = Mylan?**_

**You answer in a review and you'll also get a sneak peek. **

**I prefer Fax since I **_**love**_** how they function with each other and that their relationship was not perfect. Dylan seems **_**too**_** perfect for me so that kind of ticks me off. Oh well, hopefully Dylan will end up with Maya. They deserve each other.**


End file.
